random_assaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 84
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 85|Next Episode -->]] Length: 2:35:56 Hosts: Alex Kate Matt Mitch Tony Intro: Doing Science at Home Brainpower egg into bottle without breaking it with thermite Content Covered *Tomb Raider *Bioshock Infinite *Questions *How do you meet? If so in person? *Epiphany, huge change? *Play musical instruments? *Time jerk off in day? *Favorite word for erection? Notable Facts Funny Stories and Quotes Alex *I felt a guys stomach that felt like a plastic bag of tapioca. *I'm going to find the first e-mail Kate sent me. **Matt "Her tits." *You find tomb, go home now. *Playing games in past to catch up like playing 2 lifetimes. *She looks like a monkey getting the shit kicked out of her. *Let's make a boner joke. Tomb Raider has a boner. *WOULD EVERYONE KINDLY? *Kate as a straight man, what does a dick inside feel like? **Kate "I can't do that. You're asking the wrong person if you say straight male." *I will never have a penis in my butt. **Matt "Says you." *In the next segment can we be funny? **Kate&Matt "NO" *We never made the pizza. We thought you were dead. *While they grab their NES collections I'll grab my balls. *Health class had 3 full pages of boner slang. *I call them jazz hands **Matt "Were they black?" *Crowning high school achievement teaching girls about their body. Kate *I don't know feels like sex fucking pleasure? In this scenario my ass is cheese cloth. It's pretty good I've taken reverse poops. *I did have sex with Nintendo **Matt "Was it reverse shitting?" *My favorite thing about the original Mario is **Matt "The racism." *Kid Icarus terrible barrier of entry. **Alex "In the butt?" *Mitch What the fuck is going on? *Yes it should be obvious. *When I spent the night in jail, the girl I was dating at the time, her mom was a guard. *This one story. **Tony "What your butt went through something?" *Kate almost killed a family. *Bonerization. The act to become hard. *Blowing a soft dick is a different experience. **Alex We're you sad? **Matt You were doing it wrong. *After it cums it deflates. *I can blow bubbles with many things. *I take my blowjob skills very seriously. *One time John was skeptical, and I got angry at him and blew the shit out of him. *He never shitted on front street. Like Looney Toons his dick was frayed. **Alex "Walls covered in cum." **Tony "TO THE WINDOW!" Matt *84, the year of my birth. **Kate "You're old." *Tomb Raider, it's like Mega Man. *Shit vampire Ken Levine. (Was Cliffy B in the other podcast) *Have you heard of the new Far Cry game Blood Dinosaur? *Super Monkey Boner *For Kate to say disgusting whoa. *There is so many (boner type words) *Chuzwuzzer *It's more of a gut not in the butt. *Spoony **Mitch "That man has his life together." Mitch *Salts. **Matt "Bath salts?" *The crows are like the bees, but they are crows. *Elizabeth will pick up helpful stuff. **Matt "Like sandwiches?" Tony *Has friends that think Tomb Raider can be the Game of the Year. *Resident Evil 6 manual is the size of a birthday card. *(Like falling down a cliff) I'm not dead. <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 85|Next Episode -->]]Category:EpisodeCategory:AlexCategory:KateCategory:MattCategory:MitchCategory:Tony